Fade Away
by Mysterious Midnight
Summary: Cole's been vanquished for a year and Phoebe misses him. Behind her sisters backs, she decides to resurrect him. But a young woman from the future appears and tells her not to. When Phoebe learns the woman's identity, a hard decision becomes even harder.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. A couple lines in later chapters were taken from the scripts. The only thing in this I own is the fanfic storyline, the stuff in the prologue, and one of the made-up characters you will meet shortly.

A/N: I know I said my next fic would be "Happy Days" but I'm stuck on chapter five and I might take something out, which means I have to cut chapter four as well. So, instead, here's this fic! Enjoy! I just hope it's as good as "To Save and Protect" was. Oh, and btw, I might be doing a sequel to "To Save and Protect"!!! So look for it. Also, this is just a prologue, so it's not as long as my normal chapters. It's 2 almost 3 pages instead of 3 almost 4. (And another also, this fanfic is much shorter than my last one. The last one was 13 chapters and this one is only 9. Sorry! The lengths will vary in each.) Enjoy! And don't worry, Charmed Characters come in in the next chapter!

* * *

The vision hit her with such powerful force, that she was nearly knocked off her feet. However, someone caught her just in time. He held her until the vision had passed, then led her, shaking, to her chair.

"My Queen, are you all right?" the man asked her, feigning concern.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do not ask me if I am all right unless you truly mean it," she snarled. "And no, I am not. If I don't hurry and do what I need to do, I'll be too late. I only have another day or so to stop him from being brought back to life."

"B-but my Queen, if you stop the witch from resurrecting him, you'll-"

"I know!" she snapped, forming a fireball in her hand. The man – a low-level demon – cowered before her. "Do not tell me something that I already know. I must stop it from happening despite the consequences."

The demon gulped. "Very well. It is not up to me to contradict you, My Queen. You are, after all, the Source of All Evil and you know what is best."

Glaring at the filthy excuse for a demon, she made a fist to snuff out the fireball. She then snapped her fingers and before her appeared her trusty second in command.

"I need you to watch over things for me. If my plan works, I won't be coming back and that will put you in command. Do you feel fit to take on the responsibilities of the Source?" she asked.

Her second nodded. "Yes, m'lady. I am fully prepared to take on such responsibility and I promise you I won't fail you."

She nodded. "Good." She stood, still a little shaky. Her outfit – A skintight top that clung to her body with a low neckline, long sleeves, and a bottom that stopped at her ribs; A long, flowing skirt that came down to the ground with a long slit up the side; a pair of strappy black heels – would not do. She couldn't very well blend in with this outfit. Sighing, she snapped her fingers and her outfit changed. She was now wearing a pair of faded blue jeans that hung scantily low on her hip bones, a black tank top that came up just a little bit high, and flat black thong sandals.

She brushed her long, wavy, dark brown hair out of her green eyes. "I must be going now. Like I said before, if everything goes as planned, I won't be coming back." There was a slight hint of sadness in her voice that she quickly brushed away. "Do not screw this up," she snapped at her second in command. To make it seem more threatening, she formed a fireball in her hand and threw it. It zoomed past the second's ear, only inches away from his head, and hit the wall behind, leaving scorch marks.

"I-I promise, m'lady. I won't fail you," the second said shakily, staring behind him at the scorch marks on the wall. He gulped and glanced back at her. "You have my word."

"If my mission is a success, your word will not matter to me anymore. Nothing will," she replied coldly.

It was time. She turned to the stone wall behind her and held her hand up, palm facing the wall. She had prepared a spell for this, one that would be accurate and fail proof. Taking one final breath, she chanted the spell:

"Hear these words, hear my rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Take me back to where I want to go

Twenty-four years back, twenty-four years ago."

Suddenly, the wall was no longer just a wall. A black portal appeared before her. She didn't look back, didn't look at what she was leaving behind, didn't look at what she might never see again. Instead, she stepped forward, head held high, shoulders back, and went straight into the portal.


	2. Fade Away Chapter Two

A/N: I didn't get any reviews for the prologue! – Pouts. – But understandable, I guess, since there weren't any Charmed Characters in it. But, oh well. Btw, I replaced Chapters 10 and 11 of "To Save and Protect" Only two things are different: I changed the Faith lines from "Brother and sister" to "Cousin" Sorry about that! But, anyway, on with this fic and please R&R! I promise, it gets so much better once you get into it, especially the later chapters. Enjoy!

............................................................................................................

"Can't we have just one night off?" Paige complained, plopping onto the couch in the living room. She rubbed her sore arms, wincing.

"No, Paige, because that would give us a chance to have normal lives and you know that will never happen," Piper replied bitterly, collapsing beside her, holding a tissue to a bleeding cut on her forehead.

"Remind me again," Phoebe began, limping to the comfy chair across from the couch and sitting, "why Leo can't come and heal us." She lifted her right leg and placed it on top of the coffee table, wincing as pain shot through her badly twisted ankle.

Piper pulled the tissue away from her cut, folded it, and put the clean part back on the cut. "Because he has some kind of really important Whitelighter meeting Up There and he said something about not being able to leave unless the charge calling for him was in immediate danger."

"Well, I'd say we're in danger," Paige grumbled. "Or we were. That demon nearly clobbered us!"

"I guess They figured we could handle it without Leo, seeing as we fight demons more powerful than the one tonight on a daily basis," Phoebe said with a shrug.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go take a nice, hot shower," Paige replied, standing. Still rubbing her arm, she left the room and made her way upstairs.

Piper stood. "I'm going to go clean this up," she said, indicating the cut on her forehead. "Want help getting upstairs?"

Phoebe smiled and shook her head. "No, I got it. Some walking will loosen my ankle up."

"All right. Well, 'night, Pheebs," Piper replied, leaving the room. She traipsed up the steps and to the second floor.

Phoebe waited ten minutes to make sure her sisters weren't coming back. Then, she stood and limped to the steps. It wasn't easy and it was very painful, but she managed to make her way up the steps silently. Cringing, she made her way down the hallway and up the steps to the attic. She locked the door behind her and hopped to the trunk where they kept their magic supplies. Kneeling, she pushed the lid up and pulled up six candles - three white and three black, - and the lighter.

She set the six candles on the floor in a pattern: black, white, black, white, etc. Once the circle was complete, she lit all the candles and backed off. She then chanted the spell she had custom made.

"Hear my words, hear my cry

Spirit from the other world side

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the dark divide."

Normally, once chanted, white and gold lights would form within the candles sacred circle. But Phoebe had changed the ritual and spell around. Now, black mist formed within the circle of candles. Phoebe watched impatiently as the black mist snaked around, forming the outline of a person. She bit her lip as the outline became filled in. Before she knew it, her ex-demon, ex-husband, Cole, appeared before her.

"Phoebe," Cole said with a smile. He stepped from the circle and became solid. He held his arms open wide and Phoebe flung herself into them, hugging him tightly.

This had become a nightly ritual. Hidden from her sisters, Phoebe had been summoning Cole from the Wasteland, a place where demons went when they were vanquished. She had always loved him, even after he had gone back to his evil ways and become the Source. She had even become his Queen for a short period of time. But then she had come to her senses and rejoined her sisters. It took many times, each one more heartbreaking then the next. But a year ago, they had finally managed to vanquish Cole – permanently. But, unknown to her sisters, Phoebe had still loved Cole and had mourned him more than she had let on.

So much, in fact, that she had altered the summoning spell so that, instead of calling one of her ancestors, it would call Cole to her. For nearly six months, after Piper and Paige had gone to bed, she had come to the attic, said the spell, and spent hours with Cole, talking and lip locking. She felt safe in his warm embrace and only pulled back to smile up at him and look into his eyes.

"Hey," she said breathlessly. Tonight was different from other nights. She had some great news for him!

"Hey, beautiful," Cole replied, smiling. He kissed her. "How are you?"

"Oh, well, I've been better," Phoebe admitted, laughing. "We had to vanquish a pretty tough demon and it kicked our asses but good. Paige got bruised all over, Piper has a cut on her forehead, and I twisted my ankle."

"Why hasn't Leo healed you?" Cole asked angrily.

"Some kind of Whitelighter Convention or something. Don't worry. I'll be fine." She smiled. "Besides, I have some great news!"

Cole smiled, his anger ebbing away. "Really? What news?"

Phoebe opened her mouth to tell him when Piper's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Phoebe? Are you in there? Why's the door locked?"

"Uh, uh, just a sec!" Phoebe called back. She motioned for Cole to stay quiet and limped to the door. She unlocked it and pocked her head out. "Hi Piper," she said, smiling.

"Uh, hi. What's going on? I heard voices," Piper replied, frowning.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, just me. I'm . . . just reading out loud. You know me. I do crazy things." She laughed nervously.

Piper quirked a brow and Phoebe noticed the band-aid over her cut.

"Right. Well, I'm going to go to bed, okay? Don't go to sleep too late. You should rest," Piper said in her very motherly tone. "I'm just going to go check on Wyatt."

Phoebe smiled again, nodding. "Okay. Kiss his cute little toes for me."

"Will do." With that, Piper walked down the hall and back to her room. She closed the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Phoebe closed and locked the door. When she turned, Cole was behind her.

"Oh! Cole, don't sneak up on me like that," she said, laughing.

He smiled and lifted her into his arms. He walked to the antique couch by the podium where the Book of Shadows sat. He placed her gently on the couch and sat beside her.

"You were about to tell me about your good news," Cole reminded her.

"Right! Well, I've been bringing you back each night so we can see each other. But I've come up with a better idea," Phoebe began.

Cole nodded. "What's the idea?"

Phoebe took a deep breath. "I'm going to bring you back . . . to stay."


	3. Fade Away Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad everyone's enjoying it.

**Angmalish, **Glad you're enjoying it!

**svata2004,** It gets better, promise!

**Succubus-69, **Yup, bring Cole back permanently! And it's definitely not a good idea. But you know love! To quote someone from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, "love makes you do the wacky." Lol. Enjoy!

**LozzieLiz, **I hope you continue to enjoy the fic!

**GrantingTroyTurner, **Yes, judging by the summary you _should _be scared. Very scared. Lol.

**raziel009, **Glad you like it and I hope you continue to like it.

**Badgirl21, **Glad you're enjoying it.

Kay, two things and then on with the fic. 1) Tomorrow morning, I have to get two of my wisdom teeth yanked out. Ouch. So I might not be able to come on and update until Friday or Saturday. I'll be in too much pain. Or, I'll be in lala land from the gas and pain pills I'm getting. Sorry! As soon as I'm able to get on, I'll update! 2) I might be slow updating in general because I'm trying to expand the story, maker it longer. It's only nine chapters. I don't know how much I can add and such because It mostly focuses on Phoebe and Cole and the mystery person who arrives. Which means it mostly stays focused in the Manor and there isn't much I can add. But I'll try!

Mkay, on with the fic. Enjoy!

.........................................................................................................

"Back . . . for good?" Cole asked, bewildered. "You mean, make me alive again. Not just a spirit?"

Phoebe nodded, smiling. "It's against the rules, but I wrote up a spell that will do the trick. So, what do you say?"

Cole smiled at her. "I love the idea." He kissed her. "But what about your sisters?"

"They don't even know I've been summoning you. They'd talk me out of bringing you back for good, for sure. They can't know," Phoebe replied, frowning. "But I want you back in my life, Cole, and not just on the nights when I'm still up or I have the house to myself. I want you here, with me, whenever I need you."

"Then I will be. When do you want to do the spell?" Cole asked, tucking a loose strand of Phoebe's hair, which she had recently grown out again, behind her ear.

"Tomorrow night. Piper and Paige will be at P3 all night and Leo's taking Wyatt to Elder Land. I'll have the house to myself long enough to do the spell and spend some time with you. I've also been keeping the penthouse nice so you have someplace to stay. No one goes there anymore except me," Phoebe explained.

"How long have you been planning this?" Cole asked curiously.

Phoebe looked down then into his eyes. "Since the night I first summoned you. I realized how much I missed you and how much I wanted you back in my life."

Cole nodded, smiling lovingly down at her. "Okay. Tomorrow night."

"You should go. The spell will take a lot out of both of us and we should rest. Plus I don't want to risk Piper or Paige coming up here and finding us out. Piper had to knock before, but Paige could orb in at any second," Phoebe said gently, her heart aching. She'd have Cole back in a few short hours but she always hated saying goodbye each night.

"Good-night," he whispered in her ear, kissing her again. He pulled away and stepped back into the circle of candles.

Sighing, Phoebe walked over to him. He was no longer solid; he was transparent, as a spirit should be. She picked up one of the black candles.

"Goodnight, Cole," she said before blowing out the flame on the candle. Before her eyes, Cole became black mist again. And then, the black mist was gone. "In a few hours, we won't have to say goodbye again," she assured him, though he was no longer in the room.

One by one, she picked the candles up and blew out the flames. She gathered them all and placed them back into the trunk, closing the lid. She then limped to the attic door and pulled it open. Slowly, she made her way back down to the second floor, not worried if anyone heard her this time. What did it matter? Piper knew she'd been up in the attic, anyway.

Once in her room, she closed the door and stripped off her clothes, pulling on her pajamas. She shuffled into bed and turned off the light.

...............................................................................................................................

The next morning, Phoebe felt almost giddy as she showered, dressed, and went down to breakfast. Her ankle still throbbed, maybe more than it had the night before. But tonight, she'd bring Cole back to stay, for good! She practically skipped into the kitchen and plopped into her seat, pouring OJ into her cup and shoveling eggs, bacon, and toast onto the plate.

"Good morning, family!" She chirped, sipping the OJ.

Paige glanced at Piper. "She's glowing. I think she's glowing." She glanced at Phoebe. "is she glowing?" she asked Piper, her eyes glued to Phoebe.

"I think she is," Piper replied, quirking her brows. "What put you in such a good mood?"

"I'm not allowed to be happy?' Phoebe asked, her shoulders slumping.

"Well, you are. But you're glowing. I'm pretty sure you didn't have a guy in your room last night," Piper replied, smirking.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes playfully, though thinking of guys made her think of Cole. "No, I didn't. I just slept really well. And my ankle doesn't really hurt anymore," she lied. "So there." She bit her toast and chewed happily.

"Right, okay. Well, I hope you realize that morning is way past. It's about one in the afternoon," Piper commented.

"One!?" Phoebe cried, choking on her toast. "Why didn't anyone wake me? Elise is going to kick my ass and my ass doesn't need any more kicking!"

"We called in sick for you," Paige explained. "And I picked up your laptop and today's letters for you. They're in the living room."

Phoebe sighed. "Thanks."

Paige smiled. "No problem. Just doing what sisters do."

Phoebe smiled back at her, suddenly feeling guilty for what she was planning to do. "Guys . . ."

"Yeah?" Paige and Piper asked in unison, looking at her.

"My ankle still does kinda hurt. So I don't think I'm going to come to P3 tonight," Phoebe said quickly, licking her lips. "You guys go, though, and have fun. Stay out as late as you want, even. It'll give me a chance to relax."

"Are you sure? We could stay home," Piper said, frowning.

"No, no. Go and have fun. Leo will have Wyatt in Elder Land so I won't have to worry about running to him every time he cries. You guys go to P3 and have fun. Get me autographs from the band!" Phoebe replied, smiling.

"Kay, well, I need to start setting up soon. I don't know why I ever agreed to let Golden Gate High have the Class of '89 Reunion at the club," Piper said, sighing. "I mean, I know the club was the best thing they could find, not to mention the only thing open. But come on, they've waited sixteen years. One more month wouldn't have killed them. Plus, who does sixteen reunions? I've heard of ten, twenty-five, fifty. But sixteen?"

"Ah, come on, Piper, cheer up," Paige replied. "It'll be good for the club, some new business. And if they like it, they might tell friends about it and then those friends will have parties there, too."

Piper grumbled a reply.

"Come on, I'll orb us," Paige offered with a smile.

"Fine, fine," Piper replied, finally giving in. "You sure you'll be okay?" she asked Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded. "Go, relax, have fun."

Piper nodded. "Well, it starts in about three hours and ends around midnight or one. So we won't be back for the rest of the day. Leo's already gotten Wyatt."

"Have fun," Phoebe repeated, smiling.

"Lets' go," Piper sighed, taking Paige's hand.

Together, they orbed out.

Slowly so not to hurt her ankle any more than it was, Phoebe stood and hopped into the living room where she sat on the couch and sighed.

"Okay, I'll do five letters, then I'll relax and get ready for tonight," she said to herself. "Let's see. Ah, here," Phoebe said, picking up a letter. It said:

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I just had a horrible fight with my boyfriend. He proposed to me, but I wasn't ready and I told him no. But now he thinks I don't love him and he's walked out on me. How can I get him to understand that I'm just not ready? I'm only twenty-two. I want him back in my life desperately!_

_Broken Hearted_

"Hm. Well, lets see." Phoebe opened her laptop and began to type:

_Dear Broken Hearted,_

_It seems that your boyfriend was just worried about loosing you. He might have been worried and scared. Proposing isn't an easy thing to do. Give him a chance to cool off, and then talk to him again. Tell him how much you love him and explain to him that, in a couple years, you two can get married. But for now, you prefer to just be his girlfriend. Tell him as long as he's in your life, you're happy and-_

"That's horrible advice. Loosing your touch?"


	4. Fade Away Chapter Four

A/N: Heya. Well, this is the last chapter I can post for a bit. Like I said last chapter, I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled and I highly doubt I'll be in the mood to post chapters. But fear not, I will return! Lol.

**andy20, **You'll find out soon enough! Well, not really since I can't post for a while. But, whatever. Lol.

**ticktock44, **All your questions will be answered in due time. Promise ;)

Enjoy people! And please, r&r!!

.................................................................................................................................

Phoebe jumped from the couch, yelping because she had been startled and her ankle throbbed. She whirled around and came face to face with a woman, maybe in her early to middle twenties. She had on extremely low-hanging jeans and a tank top. Her hair was brown/black and down to just below her shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe demanded, crossing her arms. "And how dare you just walk into my house. Breaking and entering is illegal, you know?"

The girl simply laughed. "Your advice for Broken Hearted sucks. I think you're loosing your touch."

"And I think you're a smart-ass," Phoebe countered angrily. Who did this girl think she was?? She had broken into the Manor and now she was trying to give Phoebe advice on _giving _advice?? Some nerve!

But then another thought struck. Sure, the girl looked innocent enough. But what if she was a demon? Phoebe was alone and vulnerable, already weakened from a demon attack the night before. Her guard went up and she prepared herself just in case the girl attacked.

"Cool it, chic. I don't bite," the girl said, laughing. "Well, not usually."

"Who are you?" Phoebe demanded.

"I'm on your side," the girl replied simply, shrugging. "Well, actually, I'm not. But I'm not here to attack, either."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? Who are you?"

The girl frowned, considering her answer carefully. "I've come to you from the future. I need to warn you of something."

"So, warn me and then get the hell out before I vanquish your sorry ass." Phoebe snapped, crossed her arms.

The girl frowned at her. "You can't resurrect Cole."

"What?" Phoebe cried, dumbfounded. "How did you know I was going to do that?"

"Future Girl, remember?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Right," Phoebe muttered. "But why? I've already told him I would! Who are you to say I can't?"

"I'm the Future Source of All Evil," the girl grumbled angrily. She hadn't wanted to say that, but Phoebe had forced her to.

Phoebe's mouth dropped. "What? "

"You heard me," the girl snapped.

"You're the Source from the future, yet you don't want to attack me? I find that hard to believe," Phoebe argued.

The girl grew impatient. "Look, you're alive, right? If I had come back to kill you, you'd be dead already. But that's not why I'm here. I came here to stop you from bringing Belthazor back to life."

"But he isn't Belthazor anymore. He lost all his powers when we vanquished him and sent him to the Wasteland. He even told me, last time I summoned him, that he was powerless and good and-"

"And you believed him?" the girl asked, interrupting Phoebe. "How naive can you get?" She rolled her eyes.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's lying to you. He's more powerful than the first time you guys sent him to the Wasteland. If you bring him back, he'll attack you and your sisters. You're sisters will be extremely pissed off at you and Cole will become the Source," the girl replied in a very bored tone.

"But aren't you the Source?" Phoebe asked, frowning.

"A lot can happen in twenty-four years," the girl snapped in her defense. "Look, the point is, Cole's return was never supposed to be, but you brought him back and it altered the future events. If you bring him back, you're endangering everyone you love and even the ones you don't. Even Evil isn't safe with Cole back," the girl explained, choosing her words carefully.

"But why would you bother to come here, personally, to tell me this?" Phoebe asked, suspicion gleaming in her eyes. "Why should I believe you? You are evil remember? And evil never helps us unless the outcome is in their favor."

"Well this is different," the girl argued impatiently. She formed a fireball in her hand.

Phoebe gasped and jumped back, ready to dodge.

The girl sighed and made a fist, snuffing the fireball. "I told you, I'm not here to hurt you. I don't really give a damn about the Charmed Ones in all their glory. You aren't a threat to me in the future. I just want to stop you from bringing Cole back and if you don't agree, I'll go bring your sisters back here and get them to convince you that it's a stupid idea."

"Why would my sisters follow you back here?" Phoebe demanded skeptically, not worried at all by the girl's threat.

"Because I'll go to them and form a fireball in my damn hand and tell them I'm holding you prisoner at the house and if they don't come, I'll kill you. Then I'll leave before they can stop me from doing so," the girl replied casually, shrugging.

"Piper would freeze you," Phoebe countered.

"I have future magic advantage, remember? And I'm the Source, which triples my magic. Do you think your sister is really going to be able to freeze me?" She laughed as if this were a joke.

"Get the hell out of my house," Phoebe snapped.

"Does that mean you won't resurrect Cole?" the girl asked, watching her for any signs of a lie.

"No, it means get the hell out of my house," Phoebe replied bitterly.

The girl shook her head. "You don't know how important it is that you do this, do you? I'm not trying to talk you out of this for my own sick amusement. I'm doing it to fix the future. I might be evil but that doesn't mean I don't still care about things. Cole can't be brought back, do you understand? For the sake of your daughter, don't bring Cole back!"


	5. Fade Away Chapter Five

A/N: Hey! I didn't think I'd be able to post yet, what with just having two wisdom teeth out. But it wasn't as bad as I thought and I'm able to come on. So, let me just thank the reviewers and then on with the fic.

**Kharina, **Let's just say, things get pretty twisted in this fic! Lol. And thanks, so far so good. Just some minor pain and such.

**andy20, **Thanks to everything! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I just wish it could have been a longer fic. It's only nine chapters ;[ Oh well. I'll do my best to make it longer.

Mkay, enjoy!

............................................................................................................

"D-Daughter? I have-"Phoebe gulped, confused.

The girl nodded, wishing she hadn't said that. "You have a daughter. And for her sake, you can't bring Cole back."

"But, who's the father?" Phoebe asked, dumbfounded.

The girl bit her lip, averting her gaze.

"It's Cole, isn't it?" Phoebe cried. "But if I don't bring Cole back, my daughter won't even exist!"

"And that's a good thing," the girl replied coldly.

"What is this? Some plot to keep the next generation of Charmed Ones from being born?" Phoebe demanded.

"No, it's not. Piper has three kids and they become the next generation of Charmed Ones," the girl replied.

"Three? But she only has Wyatt. And, well she's pregnant with Chris. But- Oh, that's not the point!" Phoebe shouted.

"Then what is your point?" the girl questioned coldly, eyes narrowed.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "If I don't bring Cole back, I won't have my daughter."

"But that's a good thing!" the girl argued. "I just told you that! Your daughter doesn't have a good life! She's the daughter of a Charmed One and a Source. And you die in the future! That leaves her with Cole. He tried to protect her but the Underworld overpowered him and sent him back to the Wasteland with a one-way ticket," the girl argued. "That left your daughter alone and vulnerable but your love protected her, even after you were dead. She was kept safe by your constant love until she was old enough to take care of herself and then she became the Source. She followed in her fathers footsteps!"

Phoebe was about to argue when something, clear as day – well, if you didn't live in California – struck her dumb. She stared at the girl for what seemed like forever, then her eyes widened.

"You're her, aren't you? You're my daughter," Phoebe said softly, feeling as if she'd been punched in the stomach.

The girl gulped, sighed, and nodded.

"Oh my god," was all Phoebe could say. Tears welled in her eyes. "If I don't bring Cole back, you won't be born. You'll cease to exist, you'll-"

"I'll fade away," the girl cut in, nodding sadly. "I know. But I've been getting these visions. Cole was supposed to be sent to the Wasteland on a one-way trip. But he managed to break out and it wasn't pretty when he did. With the Charmed Ones dead, there was no one to protect the innocent and the good. He wanted revenge and he started on the demons that sent him there. I think he had good and evil confused at that point – he wasn't very sane – and he also attacked innocent people."

Phoebe frowned, tears creeping into her eyes.

"His next target would have been me. He would have killed his own flesh and blood," the girl replied sadly. "Because he died protecting me."

Phoebe licked her lips. "What's your name?" she asked, though she knew it wasn't the right time. She just had to know.

"Phoenix."

"Phoenix . . . what a pretty name," Phoebe commented.

"Look, I know this is a lot and I know it isn't easy, choosing between your ex-husband and your future daughter. But believe me when I say that it's for the best. My life was nothing spectacular and besides, you'll find someone else and you'll fall in love and share your secret and marry him and have a family all the same. The daughter you have with him just won't be me," Phoenix said softly.

"Did you see this in a vision?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Phoenix smiled softly, her first smile in many years. "I can't tell you everything."

"But I don't want to-"Phoebe paused, willing herself not to cry. "I don't want to choose between you and Cole. I love Cole so much, but I want to get to know you, too. I want to have you."

"Don't worry about me. I promise, I thought this over many times. It's the best thing to do," Phoenix said, trying to reassure her mom.

"When were Cole and I going to . . . you know," Phoebe asked, just out of curiosity.

Phoenix made a face. "Ew. That's gross. But I was conceived at midnight tonight."

"Whoa. Talk about moving fast," Phoebe said dryly, shaking her head. "That barely gives me time to think this threw and make a decision.

"You don't need to make any decision. I've made up your mind for you," Phoenix snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your mother," Phoebe hissed. She blinked. "That felt weird. Look, I'm not going to just let you fade away and cease to exist. I'm bringing Cole back."

Phoenix sighed. "Fine. You've left me no choice." She muttered a quick spell, then stared at Phoebe and snapped her fingers.

Phoebe tried to dodge whatever it was Phoenix had done, but she couldn't move! She could only breathe and blink her eyes. She narrowed them, giving Phoenix a death glare. She tried to talk, but it came out, "Mm ghnm hhm yoom!"

"That spell will last until I do the reversal. Which isn't going to happen." She smiled. "I'll be back shortly – with your sisters." She flamed out.

.................................................................................................................................

P3 was packed when Phoenix flamed into the back office that belonged to Piper. Swiftly, she stalked out of the room and into the main part of the club, eyes peeled and searching. Even if she found only one of them, she'd still be able to give her message.

That's when she spotted Piper, sitting in the VIP section, talking to Paige. They were laughing. Phoenix frowned, feeling guilty for what she had to do. But she stalked over to them, anyway. They fell silent when she appeared before them.

"Can I help you?" Piper asked, putting her seltzer water down on the table.

"Yeah, you can," Phoenix replied. She put her hand in front of her, concealing it from the rest of the club. She formed a fireball in it.

Piper acted immediately, throwing her hands up. The club froze; Phoenix didn't.

"Who the hell are you?" Paige demanded, staring at the fireball.

"If you want your sister to live, come back to your home. Be there in five minutes or else." Phoenix snapped, snuffing the fireball and flaming back to Phoebe.

Piper glanced at Paige. "Orb. Now. Now!"

Paige took Piper's hand and orbed them home.


	6. Fade Away Chapter Six

A/N: I can't think of anyway to make this fic longer. So, truly, I'm sorry that it's so short! There are only 9 chapters. If I can, I'll do a sequel. Right now, I'm working on a Prequel to "To Save and Protect" but we'll see. If I can come up with a good enough idea, I'll definitely do a sequel to this! Anyway, on to the thank you's!

**svata2004, **Glad you're enjoying it! And yeah, lots of people probably figured it out ;) Lol.

**Barb6, **You'll find out pretty soon what happens! Cole's fate is in Phoebe's hands right now. Uh-oh. Lol. And thanks. Believe it or not, I already feel better. I must be the quickest recovery ever. Lol. My appointment was at 10:30 and by 4:00, the bleeding had pretty much stopped. The only pain I feel is from the Novocain needles.

**Badgirl21,** Like I told Barb6, you'll find out what happens pretty soon! Hehe.

**Angmalish, **Glad you're enjoying it!!

**ticktock44, **Terrible as in bad or terrible as in evil? Lol. There's a big difference! You'll find out soon enough.

On with the fic and enjoy!

.................................................................................................................................

Phoenix appeared back beside Phoebe at the same time Piper and Paige did.

"All right, Ms. Bitch, time to die," Piper snapped. She walked stealthily forward.

"Stop right there. I put an immobilizing spell on Phoebe and if you kill me, she'll stay like that forever,' Phoenix warned.

Piper stopped in her tracks. Paige stepped beside her, ready to attack.

"Now, I'm sorry I had to do it that way. But I wanted to get you here and I knew it was the only way I could. I don't want to attack you. I want you to talk some sense into your sister," Phoenix said quickly before Piper and Paige decided not to listen.

"What?" Paige asked, confused.

"I'm from the future," Phoenix replied, finding this speech old and boring now. "And I came to stop Phoebe from doing something stupid, but she won't listen to me. I figured, if nothing else, she'd listen to you two."

"And what did you want to stop her from doing?" Piper asked, crossing her arms.

"She's been summoning Cole's spirit for six months now and tonight she was planning to bring him back for good. She can't. It screws with the future, but she won't listen to me," Phoenix replied.

Piper's eyes widened. She stared at Phoebe then Phoenix. "Take your damn spell off her so we can see if your telling the truth, which I doubt."

Sighing, Phoenix muttered the counter-spell and Phoebe was released.

"Is this true?" Paige asked her older sister, looking and sounding hurt.

Phoebe nodded sadly. "I should have told you guys. I'm so sorry. I really am. But I couldn't. I knew you'd be angry and try to stop me-"

"You're damn right we would," Piper snapped angrily. She was more hurt than anything but she turned her hurt into anger.

"I have to bring Cole back. Now more than ever," Phoebe replied desperately, glancing at Phoenix.

"You'll do no such thing!" Piper snapped. "You know you can't Phoebe!"

"If I don't, I'll never get to know my daughter," Phoebe replied sadly.

"Excuse me? Daughter?" Paige asked. "Fill in the blanks, please."

Phoebe sighed. "Phoenix is my daughter . . . Mine and Cole's. If I don't bring Cole back and he and I don't . . . then she won't be born."

Piper and Paige both looked at Phoenix, blinking several times.

"Oh. Lovely," Paige said sarcastically. "So you need to choose between Cole and her?"

Phoebe nodded.

"I for one choose Cole," Paige replied.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes. Anger coursed through her and her eyes turned black, then back to normal.

"Hey!" Piper cried, jumping back. "She's the Source! Phoebe, she's the Source!"

"I know,' Phoebe replied, nodding. She quickly filled the others in on want Phoenix had told her.

"Oh, this sucks," Paige sighed. "Well, it's already six. We have less than six hours to make a decision. Especially since, if we bring Cole back, we need time to let you guys do the dirty so you can conceive Miss Bitch over here."

"It's Queen Bitch to you," Phoenix countered.

"Well, excuse me," Paige grumbled.

"Hey! Stop it you two. We have more important things to worry about right now. I don't need you guys fighting either, despite her being the Source of All Evil," Piper remarked.

Phoenix sighed. "Can we drop that fact, please? I had to become the Source to survive. You heard that when Phoebe told you what I told her. Just because I'm the Source doesn't mean I like being the Source."

"Why would you come here to stop Phoebe from bringing Cole back? You'll cease to exist. Why would you let that happen?" Paige asked doubtfully.

"Because the world doesn't need me. If Cole is alive, he'll wreak havoc, beyond words. If it means Cole won't be back to harm anyone, then I'll gladly fade into nothing," Phoenix explained sadly.

Phoebe shook her head. "No. I won't let that happen. I'm bringing Cole back and I'm going to conceive you. End of story," she snapped, stalking out of the room. They could hear her yelping as she climbed the stairs; her ankle still throbbed once in awhile if she walked on it too much.

"Paige, cut her off. Block the attic stairs and orb her to Timbuktu if you must, anything to keep her from doing that spell. We'll meet you there," Piper told the youngest Halliwell.

Paige nodded and orbed out.

Piper turned to look at Phoenix, frowning. "For some wacky reason, I believe everything you've said and I know you mean well with what you're trying to do. But it's not going to be easy convincing Phoebe not to bring Cole back. If she still loves him, she won't listen to us. And she's hell-bent on having you now, so that makes it twice as hard."

Phoenix nodded. "I know. But she has to understand; it's for the greater good. If she doesn't do this, Cole will come back and destroy everything good! He's been lying to her. He has demonic powers again and this time, he wants revenge, even on her. He's been using her nighttime chats with him to get close and hear what's going on with you guys so he can spot your weak spots and take you down."

Piper nodded. "It's okay. We'll handle this. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay," Phoenix said, nodding again. "You always were my favorite aunt," she said, smiling.

Piper smiled back. "Let's go upstairs before your mom does something stupid."

"Uh-uh, I don't think so."

Phoenix and Piper turned. Behind them, a warlock stood. He was grinning maliciously at them. Piper tried to blow him up, but it didn't work. Before she could try anything else, the warlock brought forth an athame and hurled it straight at Piper's heart.


	7. Fade Away Chapter Seven

A/N: Heya! Kay, thank you's first:

**LozzieLiz, **You're more right than you would think – smiles innocently. – But you'll have to wait and read to find out more. Enjoy!

**svata2004, **Glad you're enjoying it!

Here's chapter number 7! Hope everyone enjoys and please review!

* * *

"No!" Phoenix cried. She jumped in front of Piper without thinking and, at the same time, formed and hurled a fireball at the demon. His and her screams of pain mingled together as the athame cut into her flesh and her fireball hit him square in the chest. She fell to the ground at the same time he exploded into nothingness.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Piper muttered, quickly kneeling beside Phoenix. "It's okay. It'll be okay. Just hang on. PHOEBE! PAIGE! COME QUICK!"

In a heartbeat, Paige had orbed herself and Phoebe to Piper's side.

"Oh god, Phoenix!" Phoebe cried, sinking down beside her daughter – well, future daughter.

Taking ragged breaths, Phoenix tried to sit up. "Don't worry. I-I'll be fine. I'm a quick healer. I'm the Source remember? It takes more than a puny athame to take me down."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked Piper, tears in her eyes.

"Demon attack. He was a warlock, actually. He threw the athame at me, straight at my heart. But Phoenix jumped in front of me and threw a fireball at him," Piper replied softly.

With great difficulty, Phoenix sat up and gripped the dagger's handle. She took two deep, painful breaths before yanking it out. She shrieked, throwing the dagger into the air and to the side. Before it had a chance to land, she threw a fireball at it and it exploded into tiny pieces of dust.

Phoebe stood and held her hand out for Phoenix to take. Hesitating at first, the younger woman finally took her mother's hand and Phoebe helped Phoenix stand on shaky legs.

Piper and Paige stood as well, watching and waiting.

"I don't want to loose you, Phoenix. I know you've had a crappy life but at least you had a life," Phoebe began, holding back the fresh wave of tears that threatened to escape. "I know you say Cole is bad and he shouldn't live again. But I have to at least try. I know what's going to happen now and maybe I can stop it or change it. One thing's for sure, though. I'm not going to let you cease to exist. I can't and I won't. It would be like murdering my own flesh and blood."

Phoenix sighed. "Fine. Do as you wish. Resurrect Belthazor and let his evil reign upon you and your family. I came back to warn you and I did my job. The rest is up to you and your sisters. I can only hope you'll make the right choice."

"Phoebe, it's almost seven," Paige commented.

Phoebe nodded, her eyes never leaving Phoenix. "I'll make the right choice. Count on it."

"I know you will . . . mom," Phoenix replied, smiling slightly. "And whether I'm still in this time or back in my own, I'll know which choice you made."

"You aren't staying?" Phoebe asked, sounding hurt.

"No," Phoenix said, shaking her head. "I don't think so. But I don't know where to go. I can't return to my time until after midnight because I can't just show up and then fade away. But I can't really stay here because I don't belong. And the thought of seeing my father again disgusts me."

"I understand. But you're free to stay here," Phoebe told her, smiling. "Even if you stay down here while I perform the spell and, well, you know."

Phoenix made a face of disgust. "Ew. Please. It doesn't matter if you have normal parents or a witch and a demon as parents. Either way, hearing about that is completely nasty and unnecessary information that will scar a kid for the rest of his or her life."

"Or scar sisters for the rest of their lives," Paige added. "Because I so don't need to hear about your sex life," she told Phoebe. She looked at Piper. "Or yours, especially yours."

"Why especially mine?" Piper asked in a mock-offended tone.

"Because you're married with a kid and another kid on the way. It's weird talking to a married person about sex and kids and stuff," Paige replied.

"Well, Paige, how do you think I got pregnant?" Piper countered, smirking.

"Ew," Paige and Phoenix said in unison.

Phoebe laughed. "Well, some things don't change no matter how many years into the future you go." She sighed. "I have a few things I need to do – alone – before I begin the spell to bring Cole back. So you guys do . . . whatever and call me if you need me." She left the room.

"Wonder what she has to do alone?" Paige wondered, then made a face. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

* * *

Phoebe went to the kitchen and placed a pot on the stovetop. She rummaged in the cabinets until she found what she was looking for and brought all the ingredients out and placed them on the counter. She grabbed a very large knife out of the holder and set to work on her potion. Tears sprung in her eyes and she hated what she was going to do, but it was the only way to save the one she loved. It hurt that she had to make a choice between two very important people in her life. But, unfortunately, that was how it was and she couldn't change it.

She finished her potion and dripped some on the knife's blade, enough to cover the entire thing. It dried and formed an invisible coating. Holding it blade down, she went upstairs to her room. She locked the door and went to her bed. On the night table beside it sat a picture of her and Cole. Tears hit her eyes once again as she took the knife and slid it under her pillow. She then stood and pulled the piece of paper from her pocket that contained the spell to resurrect Cole. With a deep breath, she went to the attic.

She pulled out the same six candles she had used the previous day and formed a circle with them then lit them all. She went back to the trunk and picked out a few select herbs and brought them to the circle. She spilled some of each herb into or around the circle then covered the containers and placed them back in the trunk. She then walked to the podium holding the Book of Shadows and stood by its side. She glanced down at the paper in her hand then at her watch. It was already close to eight. How was it that time seemed to be flying?

She took a deep breath and began to chant:

"Vanquished by we witches three,

My lover rests on the other side.

Bring him back, alive and well, to be with me.

Bring him back so he can be mine.

As I wish, so mote it be."

The room began to shake slightly. Phoebe grabbed the podium to steady herself. She watched in awe as the same black mist from the previous night appeared within the confines of the circle of candles. But the mist was accompanied by something else, although Phoebe wasn't sure what it was. She watched in awe as the mist and the something else intertwined, forming a human shape.

A huge burst of wind snuffed out the candles flickering flames. The attic became eerily silent. Then a loud, painful scream filled the attic and a loud thump shook the floor again.

Phoebe hurried to the attic door and flipped the light switch – somehow, the lights had gone out at the same time as the candles. Bracing herself, she turned and looked back at the circle of candles.

Within the circle stood Cole, solid as ever. And alive as ever.


	8. Fade Away Chapter Eight

A/N: I'm so glad everyone's enjoying the fic so much. Everyone's wondering how this is going to work out. Hm, well, just so happens that you find out during this chapter! Sadly, this is the last real chapter. Chapter nine is an extremely short epilogue that's, like, not even a page. I'm sorry! I'm trying to come up with sequel ideas for it.

**Angmalish, **Yes, Poor Phoenix and Phoebe. Hehe. Glad you're enjoying it!

**Barb6, **Wow! Lots of questions. Where to start? A tough choice is right! And you don't know if Phoenix is telling the truth about Cole. It's up to you to decide if she is or not. But take into account what's happened, starting with the prologue. Then decide. To be honest, I never thought to put anything about Phoebe's empathy. But, she was under a lot of stress, which can screw with her power and since Phoenix is a Source, she could block Phoebe from sensing her emotions and such. As for Piper and Paige talking Phoebe out of it . . . she's a pretty stubborn girl. So I dunno! Lol. And Phoenix could vanquish Cole, but she's not going to. Glad you liked the Queen Bitch line. Lol.

**svata2004, **she could. But she wanted Cole with her forever, so her spell and ritual were set up for the other spell she made. So it was too late to change it. Or, well, that's just my excuse. Lol.

**Iloveleo15, **Don't worry, I will continue! I just wish this fic was longer.

Kay, enjoy! And don't forget, I still have the prologue coming, even if it's short!

............................................................................................................

"Cole!" Phoebe said, amazed her spell had actually worked. "You're alive. It worked."

Cole smiled at her, walking to her. "Of course. Did you ever doubt yourself or your spell? You're an amazing witch, Phoebe."

"I can't believe you're back!" Phoebe exclaimed, hugging him. As she did, she snuck a glance at her watch and saw it was only a little after eight. She had many hours before she was supposed to conceive Phoenix. She bit her lip, smiling at Cole.

"Phoebe! Come down here a sec, we need you!" Piper voice called loudly from the bottom of the attic steps. She then walked down to the first floor again.

"I thought we had the house to ourselves?" Cole asked, frowning.

"I do. I mean, I will. We will. Piper and Paige had to stop home for a sec. I think they forgot something. That or they want to make sure I'm doing okay," Phoebe reassured him, smiling. She kissed him before pulling away. "I'll be back, okay? Just wait for me." She turned and left the attic, closing the door behind her.

Downstairs, Piper was pacing, Paige looked worried, and Phoenix was transparent.

Wait, what?!?!?

"We have a problem," Paige said upon seeing Phoebe. "Phoenix's conception time is in about five or so minutes!"

"Uh, what! That doesn't give me much time to, uhm, get the job done," Phoebe argued.

"I know I was opposed to bringing Cole back," Phoenix cut in. "But as long as you have, I'd appreciate it if you didn't let it go to waste. Go screw him before I fade away!"

Phoebe glared at her. "That's gross. And fine, fine. How long do I have?"

"Five minutes from the time you get into your room," Phoenix replied miserably. "I can't believe I had the time off so much!"

"I'm not thrilled about it either!" Phoebe argued, practically running back to the attic. She stopped and slowed to a walk as she opened the attic door and smiled at Cole. "Let's go to my room. It's more private."

Cole grinned. "All right." He hugged Phoebe tightly and led her down to the second floor and down the hall to her room where he closed and locked the door.

Phoebe didn't waste time. She pulled Cole close to her and began to kiss him, deeply and passionately. He didn't protest. Soon, they had fallen upon the bed.

Praying it had worked, Phoebe lay beside Cole, her head on his chest. She wondered if Phoenix was still downstairs or if she had been too late and her daughter didn't exist anymore. But she pushed these thoughts away, remembering what she had to do next.

"I love you, Phoebe," Cole murmured, his arm around Phoebe, his eyes closed. He looked so relaxed.

She sighed, inching her hand under her pillow. "I love you, too, Cole. So much. And don't ever forget that, okay?" She kissed him.

He laughed. "Don't worry. I won't. We're together again and I'm back to stay. Don't worry. Nothing will separate us now."

"Nothing," Phoebe agreed, clutching the cold handle of the knife.

"Not even death, as we both have come to see," Cole added, jokingly.

Phoebe nodded. "Not even death."

Then, quick motion, she brought the knife out and up and brought it down, straight through Cole's heart. His eyes widened in horror and he turned to stare at her, mouth moving wordlessly in complete shock.

"Phoebe . . ." he muttered before turning back to black mist. The black mist swirled around the room before disappearing altogether.

Tears in her eyes, Phoebe placed the knife in her garbage can and dressed, slowly. All she wanted to do was sob; Stay locked in her room and cry forever. But she had to dress and she had to go down and see if she had made it on time, if Phoenix was still alive.

After dressing, she left her room, not looking back as she slowly tromped downstairs, tears gliding down her face. She walked to the living room where Piper and Paige sat on the couch.

"Where's Cole?" Piper asked, seeing Phoebe's tears.

"Before I brought him back, I went into the kitchen and made a vanquishing potion. I coated one of the big butcher knives with it and hid it under my pillow. After we got it over with, I . . ." Phoebe chocked back a sob. "I stabbed him in the heart with it."

"Ew. Sounds like the female praying mantis. She kills her partner after they do it," Paige remarked.

Piper elbowed her in the ribs. "Not funny."

"Oowch!" Paige glared at her, then looked back at Phoebe.

"Wait though," Phoebe said, looking worried. "Where's Phoenix? Please tell me I wasn't too late!"

"No, you made it on time."

Phoebe turned. Phoenix stood in the doorway to the living room, half-smiling and half frowning.

"You saved me but at a great risk. The future will be a bad one now, with Cole-"

"He's dead," Phoebe interrupted Phoenix. "I vanquished him after I saved you."

Phoenix's eyes widened. "You - what?" She walked closer to Phoebe. "You made the right choice, then, I hope?"

Phoebe nodded. "I love Cole with all my heart and I want him to be with me. But the future with him around sounds horrible and I couldn't let my feelings affect the future that badly. But I didn't want to loose you. I couldn't. So, I made a vanquishing potion and placed it on a dagger and then I vanquished him after."

Phoenix frowned. "Thank you, mom. You've saved the future, although I don't know what future I will be going back to or if I'm even still the Source. You saved me, as well, and kept me from fading away."

Phoebe smiled at her. "I'm your mom. It's my job to protect you."

Tears glistened in both their eyes and they stepped closer to each other and hugged.


	9. Fade Away Chapter Nine Epilogue

A/N: This is a really, really short epilogue! It's barely even a page. I mean, it's hardly a quarter of a page! Mostly, it's just a filler so you aren't left completely clueless about what happened after Phoebe and Phoenix hugged. But like I've mentioned, I might do a sequel. I can't promise anything, though. I'll only do sequel if I can come up with a decent enough idea so I don't let you guys down. Kay, thank you's:

**Christine Marquez, **Glad you're enjoying it.

**ticktock44, **Yes, I'm sure many Cole fans were not happy with me when they read that. Lol. And I'll try to do the sequel, I will! But I'm not sure.

**svata2004, **Hm, well . . . have to wait and see, won't you? I left plenty of room for a sequel.

Kay, enjoy! Sorry the epilogue is so short . . . It's really just a filler, like I said. But enjoy and please review!

* * *

A week had passed since Phoenix had gone home. Phoebe had gone to the doctor and had a check-up. The doctor confirmed that she was pregnant. And happy as she was, Phoebe still cried herself to sleep every night. She missed Cole, she missed Phoenix (despite having little Phoenix growing inside her) and she hated not knowing if the future was any better for her daughter. She wondered many things yet could not get the answer to any.

* * *

"What are we going to do today, M'lady?"

Phoenix glanced at her new second in command, an upper-level demon much more powerful than the lower-level filth she had had in the other timeline. The world wasn't as bad as it had been, although she was still the Source of All Evil. This time, however, she was the Source because her bloodline was one of high honor and not because it protected her and kept her from being killed. Now, those who had once wanted her dead honored her.

Phoenix smiled. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe evil will take a day off for once."

* * *

The End!!!!!!!


End file.
